During a recent rainstorm, 3.6 inches of rain fell in Luis's hometown, and 5.18 inches of rain fell in William's hometown. During the same storm, 6.1 inches of snow fell in Daniel's hometown. How much more rain fell in William's town than in Luis's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Luis's town from the amount of rain in William's town. Rain in William's town - rain in Luis's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${5}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ William's town received 1.58 inches more rain than Luis's town.